I'm watching you
by Mercy D'Angelo
Summary: Ken is being watched and the preson is no his last nevre. The person watching him is not really normal and might just weasel her way into the Emperor's heart. The squel is now the second chapter to this stange story. Hope you like it.
1. Default Chapter

Mercy: Yes, I'm back from my trip to la la land

Mercy: Yes, I'm back from my trip to la la land.

Ken: I wish you had stayed there.

Mercy: Sorry sweetie, I have writing to do.

Ken: I am doomed.

Wormmon: Mercy doesn't own digimon or the character. If she did, she would be one of the digidestined and would chase after Ken.

Ken Ichijouji. A strange boy with one problem in his near perfect life. He has no friend and his family barely seems to love him. You most likely want to know who I am. I am Angel Dubose, local wiccan and mortal blood drinker of sweet Tamachi. I watch Ken all the time art school, on the soccer field and even sometimes when he is out on one of his walks. For someone with a kind personality, he has a very dark soul. I almost forgot to describe myself. I am an average height female with gray eyes and mid-back length blonde hair. Some say I look like a fallen angel, but I am only a 12-year-old nobody.

I remember one time when Ken found out about my watching him, he was not very happy, but let me live with out injury. Old habits die-hard as they say. Right now, I am watching him, from behind the book I am pretending to read. 

~Ken's pov~

She is watching me again; I can feel her gray eyes burrowing into the back of my head. _Get rid of her. She is a weak female and a threat to your secret. _I can't, we are in the real world and I know she is not a digidestined. _Weakling. She is a threat. _I know she is a threat, but to what is the question.

~Angel's pov~

After school, the best time of the weekday. For some reason I feel as it Ken has my death in the planning. Good luck, genius boy. My family has yet to even succeed in that department. Walking home is a slow thing for me. I like to take my time and enjoy nature.

"Hello Miss Dubose," someone says from behind me and I turn to looks at him or her.

Ken Ichijouji. He had to follow me and mess up my good mood. Well he will find out messing with this female is a bad thing.

"Hello Ichijouji," I say sweetly. 

"I want you to stop following me, watching me, and interfering in my life," Ken says as he more closely to me.

I could have sworn that the last word can out as a hiss. I have pissed off 'the rocket' and now I have to save my skin and fast.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I stop doing things like that after the first time to cornered me," I lied to him.

~Ken's pov~

_She is lying. I know it. Punish her for her lies. _Quiet. I will deal with her; you just deal with the digidestined issue. _Fine, but I get to play with her if you get her to the digital world. _Deal.

" I don't believe you," I hiss as I grab Angle's left arm.

"Fine, I will make a blood pact with you that I will not watch you anymore," Angel says, as she looks me in the eye.

"All right, but how do we do it," I asked in a bit confused voice.

I watched as Angel pulls her left arm away from my grip and pulled a small pocketknife from her backpack. She grads my hand and makes a small cut in my palm. I wince at the pain and watch as she does the same to her hand. She grabs my hurt hand with hers and smiles as she squeezes a bit.

"It's done. I promise not to watch you and you promise not to hurt me. Deal," Angel says as she grins slightly.

"Deal," I say as I pull my hand away and get ready to wipe the blood off of my palm.

I nearly hit Angel as she grads my hurt hand and slowly licks the blood off my palm. She smiles at me and lick the blood off her own palm as I merely watch.

"I don't like to waste blood. You taste good for a hot tempered person," Angel says as I wrap a napkin around my hurt palm to stop any further bleeding.

I turn and leave to catch the bus home and frown as I look at my hand. _She is dangerous. Everyone knows she is a vampire fanatic and practicing witch. _Wiccan. It is a wiccan; witch is an old world term for her kind. _She has your blood now; she can hurt you with it. _No, she is not the type to harm others.

~Angel's pov~

Nice. I tasted his blood, made a blood pact with him and can't watch him anymore. Well there are others to watch, but I like watching him the best. I head home and lay on my bed as I think of the way he acted when I cut him. He didn't see it coming. I really need to fine a guy that will accept me for who I am and not what I am.

"But that is the wish of a fool-hearty female," I mumble to myself as I turn in for the night.

~Ken's pov~ 

_I don't like that girl. She is not good for you. She would try to stop you from taking over the digital world, your dream. The only good thing is now she will not be watching us. _Yes, but I feel as if I have only begun my battle with her. _Let that weak girl come. The Digimon Emperor will show her true fear. I will break her and make her our slave. _A slave? That is what Wormmon is for. She would make a better ally that slave. _True. Her witchcraft may be more powerful in the digital world and that means victory for us. _If I can bring her to our side.

~End~


	2. Turn about spare play

Mercy: Angel Dubose is back in this fic and she will face the digimon Kaiser

Mercy: Angel Dubose is back in this fic and she will face the digimon Kaiser.

Kaiser Tk: Keep that female away from me.

Mercy: I'm talking about Ken, fool.

Kaiser Tk: oh, sorry. I pity him already.

Patamon: Mercy doesn't own digimon or the characters, but Kaiser Tk is her idea.

~Angel's pov~

It has been two months since I stopped watching Ken Ichijouji because of the blood pact I sealed with him. I still practice the Wiccan ways and feed on blood when I can. Most people say I still look like a fallen angel that heaven cast out for some minor sin. I don't believe them most of the time, but Ken seems to be watching me now, as if I am going to go back on our pact. He never trusts anyone that he doesn't know well enough and I am an outcast and nobody. 

~Ken's pov~

I have become the watcher now and she is interesting prey to watch. Yes, I call her prey in my hunt for the prefect ally in my war against the digidestined. I just wonder if she would come to my side willingly or if I will have to force her to. _She will come by force and we will have the greatest power in the digital world. _Quiet. I have to think of how to get her. She is clever and sneaky in her daily life. I will have her, but it will take ever trick in the book to do it.

~Angel's pov~

I now know the stress of being watched and observed by someone else. Ken is acting strange towards me. Being nice when I catch him watching or he will leave roses on my desk. I don't get what he sees in me. I am a nobody, an outcast in the society of the school and community. No one but my family would be caught around me at anything outside of school. I really have to get him to leave me alone; I'm not worthy enough for the affection of the great Ken Ichijouji.

~Ken's pov~

_Sweet is the look of fear in our prey's eyes. We will have her soon, but I think she feels unworthy of us._ She would consider my popularity and reputation. I must prove to her that she is the one for me and no one will get in my way of courting her. 

~Angel's pov~

It's another Saturday afternoon in the park, relaxing and trying to ignore Ken as he watches me from the swings. I still can't get him to leave me alone and go after some popular girl. Why me, here he comes, smiling and looking innocent. I must stay calm; I must not let him get to me.

"Hello Ken, how are things going," I ask sweetly, trying to stay calm as he looks at me.

"Fine, I wanted to know if you are dating anyone, lately," Ken cooed as he sat on the swing next to me.

" No, but I'm not looking to have a boyfriend at the moment," I said as I stood up and began to walk away from him.

"Leaving so soon," Ken said as he grabbed my arm and turned me so I faced him.

I don't like the way he is acting; he seems so determined to make me his girlfriend. I don't want to be his or anyone's. I am not meant to have someone to love. I am vampire and I am Wiccan. I am not a lover or a girlfriend. Why does the goddess hate me so?

~`Ken's pov~

She is resisting me; I don't like that. I see the fear in her and the will to survive is rising in her blood. I can do only one thing to calm her. I kiss her on the lips, a chaste kiss, yes, but it is enough to stop her from fighting. She closes her eyes and lets me kiss her again as her hands wrap around my waist. _She is giving in to us, which is what we want. She is so prefect for us, sweet yet with a fighting soul to rival our own. _I move my head back and look at her as I smile.

"Please be my girlfriend. I promise I will not hurt you or get you in trouble. I only want to end your loneliness," I say, hoping to get the yes I want to hear so badly.

"No," She hisses before she knees me in the crotch.

I fall to the ground in pain and watch through tear filled eyes as she leaves for home most likely. I sit there on the ground until the pain ends and head home as I ignore my inner voice. I flop on my bed and resist the urge to just curl up on my bed and cry out my sorrow. _We must be strong and hope that we can get her to be ours. She is only scared by the way we acted and because we kissed her. She tasted good, even if we only kissed her chastely. _Quiet, I don't want to hear you right now. I am to hurt by her rejection of me. I only wanted to end her days of loneliness and sorrow. I… Love her. I admit it. I love her. I doubt that she would listen if I told her of my love. She is not ready for love and I can wait. I am a very patient Kaiser and I can wait for her to come to me. She has to know I care or I will die from a broken heart.

~Angel's pov~

I ran home after I hurt Ken and curled up under my bed as I whimpered. I tried not to cry, but the tears came and I couldn't stop them. He had kissed me twice and held me close to him. It felt so good, but he forced me into the embrace and those kisses. I only hope he will leave me alone, but knowing Ken, he will not give up on trying to catch me. I don't even know if he just wants me as a trophy or if he really wants to love me. Love is not an emotion of the great Ken, only hate and a slight flash of happiness once in a while. I only hope to the goddess that I can find a way to avoid him until he gives up.

~End~


End file.
